Hinata Personal messager
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: It's Valentines day, and everyone but the blond knuckle head knows what it is watch as His trainer student, helps him get the shy girl a gift -Warning Naruto might die from this or you will die from laughter-


Yo how are you all its the wolf titan coming with a new story read you might like it watch out hahaha its a real humores one

Whatcha doin', Kid?"

"Oh…hi, Naruto." Konomaru went back to his drawing. "Nothing."

Naruto peeked over Konomaru's shoulder. Usually the boy regarded him with almost hero worship, so whatever he was doing had to be important. Evidently, Konomaru didn't want him to see what he was working on because he kept shifting every time the Jinchuriki almost got a good look. Finally Naruto spotted some writing he recognized.

"Oi, isn't that the name of the girl your Friend and I helped you with?"

Konomaru grumbled and made a halfhearted attempt to pull his drawing underneath himself, then sighed and rolled off…exposing it to plain sight. "I'm making a Valentine for her."

"A Val-en-tine?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You wouldn't know about Valentine's Day. It's a western custom."

Naruto scratched his head. "From China?"

Konomaru laughed. "I keep forgetting how much the world's changed in 500 years. The west is America, over the ocean, that way."

"But that's east."

"It's called `the west.'"

"But…"

"Trust me on this one."

"They're east, but they insist on calling themselves west. Feh. Are they all crazy?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Naruto shrugged. "So what is this Val-en-tine's Day?"

"It is a holiday dedicated to love."

Naruto's eyes got very big. "L-Love?"

Konomaru knew Naruto really liked his Friend - maybe even loved her - yet his idol could never seem to just come out and declare it. "Well, maybe I can help with that," thought Konomaru. "Besides, he's been bugging me and I can get him back."

"Yes, Naruto. Love."

"Feh! Why would you need a holiday for that?"

"Girls find it very important." Konomaru rolled back over, away from Naruto, and started working on his drawing again. "I imagine Hinata does."

"She d-does?"

Konomaru smiled to himself. He had the Jinchuriki hooked, now. "If she gives you homemade chocolates, that's a good sign."

"Feh. She gives Shippo chocolate."

"Those are store-bought. It's when she gives you homemade chocolates…for Valentine's Day…that it means something."

"It means she likes me, right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Konomaru started drawing again.

Naruto looked more closely at Konomaru. "It means she likes me."

Konomaru wiped the smile off his face before turning to face the Jinchuriki again. "You go on believing that."

"What does it mean, then?"

"When a girl gives you homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day, she's asking if you'll be her boy-friennnd." Konomaru really enjoyed the way he drew out the word…especially when he saw the effect it had on Naruto.

"A-And Valentine's Day is when?"

"Tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes got as big as saucers. "I…I've gotta go."

"She'll expect you back here tomorrow!"

"Feh!"

Konomaru watched the Jinchuriki rush out the back door and head for the old well house. A moment later, his Friend came into the room.

"Hi, Konomaru. I thought I heard Naruto in here. I threw him out of my room `cause I couldn't get any studying done."

"Yeah, he was here alright, but the last I saw of him, he was headed for the well house."

"Really? I wanted to talk with him."

"I was telling him about Valentine's Day."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "You were, huh?"

"I think he's expecting chocolates, now."

"You told him about that?" Hinata rolled her eyes. She hadn't planned on making chocolates, but if Naruto wanted them, well, it couldn't hurt to make him some candy. Sure, he wasn't really her boyfriend, but a girl could dream.

There was a blue glow and Naruto climbed back out of the well in Hinata's time. A brisk run through Naruto's Forest had gone a long way to calm his nerves, but it all went for naught when he smelled the scent of warm chocolate coming from Hinata's kitchen.

For the first time, he entered Hinata's house by jumping up to the window in Konomaru's room. He had to scratch for a minute before the boy woke up and unlocked his window.

"Thanks for letting me in, kid."

Konomaru put his hand over his mouth as he yawned. "What's going on?"

"Smell that?"

The Jinchurkiu really hadn't needed to tell him. Now that he was awake, Konomaru detected the aroma of fine chocolate that was permeating the house. "Uh-huh. What did I tell you?"

"What do I do?"

"She's gonna expect a gift from you, too, you know." Konomaru watched as Naruto began to fidget.

Naruto was reaching for an answer. Any answer. "Maybe you could make another of those drawings for me to give your Friend?"

"Only kids give each other drawings, Naruto," Konomaru smirked. "If she's saying she wants you as a boyfriend, you have to answer her the right way or you'll really hurt her feelings."

"K-Keh."

"Relax. You helped me…I'll help you."

Naruto began pacing back and forth. "What kind of gift should I get her? It's not like I have much money Jiryaya you guys know use it on shit."

"I have some money." Konomaru began pulling on some clothes. "It's still early. Let me ride on your back to the mall and I'll help you pick something out. Deal?"

"Keh."

Hinata paused from stirring the chocolate in her double boiler. She could have sworn she heard a slight thump from the roof. She shrugged. If it had been Naruto, he would have come into the house. She went back to her chocolate. It was almost time to pour the melted confection into the waiting molds.

"Wheeee-ee-eeeeeeee!"

"Feh! Would you stop that?"

"It's fun."

"I'm glad, but you're hurting my ears."

"Sorry." Konomaru brightened up again and pointed ahead of them. "That's the mall, Naruto."

"Keh."

Naruto landed in a darkened area and let Konomaru climb off his back. He started towards the mall.

"Wait, Naruto."

"Huh?"

Konomaru held something out to the Jinchurki.

"Oh, yeah. FROGGY." (his toad wallet.)

The two proceeded on their gift-hunting expedition.

"Pay no attention to my friend, ma'am. We're rehearsing for a special presentation at the shrine and, when he realized he didn't have a Valentine's Day gift for his girlfriend, Naruto didn't have enough time to change before the mall closed."

"I…see," said the saleslady. She turned to Naruto. "You need a gift for White Day?"

Naruto was confused. "For Valentine's Day, I think."

"Well, uhh…"

Konomaru broke in. "Naruto couldn't wait till White Day. He wanted to give his gift right away."

"How romantic!" The saleslady retreated to gather and bring back some gift suggestions.

"White Day?" whispered Naruto. "I thought you said…"

"That's the old way of doing it. Now, most people exchange gifts the same day, but it's still traditional for the man to give something white."

Naruto noticed the saleslady returning and nudged Konomaru. "Oi." As Hinata's Friend had noted, the gifts were all or mostly white.

"Here are some lovely pearls. Would your girlfriend like these?"

"I…I guess…"

Konomaru tugged on Naruto's sleeve and whispered, "I don't have that kind of money on me."

"I guess she don't like pearls."

"Oh," said the saleslady, crestfallen. She would have made a nice commission on that sale. "Perhaps a bathrobe."

Naruto looked down at Konomaru, who was looking at the price.

"We can afford it, but can she bring that with her when she goes to see you?"

Naruto saw the boy's point. Even balled up, the robe would take up a significant part of Hinata's pouch …and that would mean less room for ramen.

"What about that stuff?" Naruto pointed to a glass case full of small items. Surely they wouldn't take up too much room.

The saleslady was blushing. "Those, sir, are our novelty items."

"Cool."

Both Naruto and the saleslady looked at Konomaru, who was peering into the case.

"Are you sure, sir, that you want to look at these in the presence of a minor?" asked the flustered woman.

Naruto got the idea that the woman didn't want the boy to see the items, but, damnit, he needed a gift for Hinata and Konomaru was the only one who could help him. "Just get the stuff out!"

"If you say so, sir." The saleslady gave silent thanks that it was almost closing time.

Naruto pointed to one particular item that caught his eye. It was long and white and seemed to be made of steel. "Show me that."

"This," gulped the saleslady, "is a..a…personal massager." She smiled in relief at her adept handling of the awkward situation.

Naruto knew what a massage was, but how could this cylinder provide such a service? He turned the item over in his hands until there was a barely audible "click."

The cursed object came to life!

Naruto tossed the item away from himself and reached summoning his chakra. Not finding for some reason unableto he suddenly remembered Hanabi had chakra blocked him a week ago. "Resengan…!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Konomaru who had picked up the thrice-damned object and was rubbing it against the back of his neck. "Mama has one of these in her nightstand. She says it helps her relieve stress and tension." Konomaru handed the buzzing item to the Jinchuriki. "Try it."

After a minute of rubbing the cylinder against his neck, much to the saleslady's consternation, Naruto had to admit it relaxed him. He looked back at Konomaru. "Do we have enough?"

Konomaru counted his money. "I…dunno."

"Look, it's on special today. Half price! I'll even wrap it for you!"

"We've got enough for that, Naruto."

A few minutes later, the beaming pair left the store. Looking back, they saw the saleslady pulling the security gate down. She gave them a nervous smile and retreated to the back of the store.

"Let's get going, kid."

Konomaru nodded. The two of them found a spot out of view and the boy climbed onto the Jinchuriki's back. Soon they were on their way back to the shrine.

Hinata thought the chocolates were almost ready to pop out of the mold when she heard another thump on the roof. "Could that be Naruto this time?" she wondered. She crept upstairs, but there was no Naruto in sight. Everyone beside her was asleep, it seemed. She went back downstairs to finish with the chocolates.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

Hinata came down the steps, yawning and stretching.

"Morning, dear," called out Mama Hyuuga. "I see you were busy last night."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, Konomaru told Naruto about Valentine's Day, so I made him some chocolates."

"Oh, I see," said Mama, knowingly.

"It's not like that, Mama."

"Although you wish it were."

Hinata looked at her mother and sighed.

Suddenly, Konomaru's voice erupted from the shrine grounds. "He's here!" Konomaru ran inside barely ahead of the Jinchuriki. "Naruto's here."

"Will you be joining us for breakfast, Naruto?" asked Mama.

"Keh."

"I think that's a yes," giggled Hinata.

Naruto sat down at the table. Grandpa lowered his paper slightly, looked a little annoyed at the Jinchuriki, and raised his paper again. Konomaru sat opposite his grandfather and Mama brought platters of eggs, pancakes and bacon to the table.

"No time like the present," thought Hinata. She retrieved a small, wrapped box from the kitchen counter and brought it to the table. "I have something for you, Naruto. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oi." The Jinchuriki was for once (and despite shaky hands) able to open something without destroying it. As he had feared, the gift was a box of carefully-made chocolates. He wasn't ready for this!

Well, at least he was ready in one way. "Arigato, Hinata…and I have something for you."

"You do?"

Mama Hyuuga leaned over the table with interest as Naruto retrieved a package from within his robes. Even Grandpa put down his paper.

"Before I give this to you, Hinata, I want you to know that I understand how much…stress (the Jinchuriki glanced at Konomaru, who gave him the thumbs up)…I put you through. Your Friend helped me pick this out. He said your mother had one and told him she used it all the time. I hope you like it and that it helps relieve some of your…tension (Konomaru was giving him the thumbs up again)."

Hinata smiled, undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. There seemed to be a lot of tissue paper. "Naruto, you shouldn't have." She reached into the box and found the gift, almost dropping it as she lifted it out. There was a quiet "click" and everyone stared as Hinata lifted the now-vibrating item out of the box.

"Like it?" Naruto looked around to find Konomaru staring eagerly with a big smile on his face, Hinata's father with his face buried in his newspaper (although what Naruto could see had gone completely white), and Mama Hyuuga standing with her hand over her mouth, turning red and trying not to laugh.

He looked back at Tsunade. Something told him it was time to run.

He almost made it to the out of there.


End file.
